SIDE STORY BUTTERFLY : SECRET DAEJAE BAP
by thekimve
Summary: Bagian cerita dari seri Butterfly. Terlalu banyak rahasia didalam sebuah cerita. Daehyun, Youngjae BAP


SIDE STORY BUTTERFLY : Secret [DaeJae]

.

.

.

Cast : Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae

Rate : M

.

.

.

Youngjae seakan berada diujung tanduk saat ini.

Kegiatannya sebagai sutradara drama musikal dikampusnya membuatnya sedikit mengabaikan tugas penting di tahun terakhirnya.

Youngjae merasa bahwa ini adalah saat tercanggung baginya.

Keringat dinginnya menetes dari pelipisnya dan turun begitu saja di pipi tembemnya.

Matanya terlihat gelisah memandang dosen pembimbing di depannya.

150 lembar tugas akhir yang ia kerjakan semalaman sepertinya akan mendatangkan masalah.

Lihat saja apa yang saat ini dosen pembimbingnya lakukan kepada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang bahkan Younjae sendiri lupa apa saja yang sudah ia ketikan di dalamnya.

"Teori sastra feminisme?" Suara bass itu terlontar dari bibir tebal dosen di hadapannya.

"Be..benar saemm". Youngjae sedikit bergetar dan ia merasa bahwa ada kekeliruan disana.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini?". Dosen bernametag Daehyun itu bertanya seraya membanting lembaran berjilid itu di meja kantornya.

"Ini tidak bisa disebut suatu karya ilmiah mahasiswa Yoo!". Suara tinggi dan bertone sedikit tebal ini menggelegar dibarengi oleh gebrakan meja.

Youngjae menunduk.

Ia sadar bahwa ia salah.

Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan seni akting dan sastra menjadi sutradara sudah menjadi cita-citanya. Namun pembuatan tugas akhir berlabel Sastra merupakan kesalahan terbesar Youngjae.

Pertama ia sebetulnya tak mengerti sastra.

Kedua ia lebih tertarik kepada dunia akting.

"Saya merasa itu sudah tepat. Penggunaan teori sastra feminisme terhadap tokoh pada novel tersebut saemm". Youngjae berusaha membela "hartanya" yang bahkan dilihat dengan mata telanjang saja isinya bahkan tak merujuk pada judul yang tertera di sampulnya.

"Lihat kembali Mahasiswa Yoo, kau menuliskan teori yang salah. Kau ini sebetulnya menguasai materi yang kau tulis apa tidak?!". Daehyun sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Bukan karena ia dibantah namun ini jelas-jelas salah namun Youngjae masih saja mengelak bahwa itu benar adanya.

BRUK!

Daehyun melempar begitu saja tugas akhir Younjae dilantai dan sontak membuat Youngjae terkejut.

"Ulangi atau aku akan menunda kelulusanmu tahun ini". Keputusan bulat Daehyun. Final.

"Tapi..". Youngjae sudah akan mengajukan protes saat sebuah kalimat menyela.

"Semakin kau menunda, semakin tertunda juga pernikahan kita". Suara itu terdengar lirih dan sendu.

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Daehyun yang saat ini tengah berdiri dan menatap jendela lebar di belakangnya.

Ada nada kesedihan saat kalimat itu terucap.

Younjae sadar jika selama ini ia sedikit mengabaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya dan semakin sibuk dengan aktifitasnya menjadi sutradara teater maupun drama musikal. Terlebih drama musikal kali ini merupakan drama musikal terakhirnya selama ia menjadi mahasiswa disana.

Youngjae menunduk dan mengambil lembaran berjilid yang penuh coretan revisi tersebut.

"Maafkan aku hyung...". Gumam Youngjae dan lantas pergi dari ruangan itu.

Daehyun masih di posisinya. Selama ini ia menunggu. Menunggu hampir 4 tahun.

Daehyung dan Youngjae. Hubungan lebih antara dosen dan mahasiswanya.

Hubungan yang sangat terlarang namun menjadi rahasia milik mereka.

Daehyun menunggu hingga Younjae lulus kuliah dan akan menikahinya. Namun sepertinya Youngjae terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan ekstranya.

Hal itu membuat Daehyun khawatir.

Jika rencana pernikahannya gagal maka ia tak bisa menunggu lagi, janjinya kepada Youngjae untuk menikahinya 4 tahun kemudian mau tak mau akan Daehyun ingkari dan Daehyun akan segera menyeretnya ke altar pernikahan.

Tidak, Daehyun bukanlah pria pemaksa seperti itu. Ia akan menunggu. Menunggu hingga Younjae selesai study dan mereka akan segera menikah di Kanada.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang...". Youngjae berteriak lemah saat kakinya memasuki kediaman bertuliskan "Jung House".

Ya, siapa lagi pemilik rumah itu kalau bukan Jung Daehyun. Daehyun sengaja mengajak Youngjae untuk tinggal. Keduanya yatim piatu. Bagi mereka keluarga yang mereke miliki adalah mereka sendiri. Youngjae untuk Daehyun dan Daehyun untuk Youngjae.

"Kau pulang larut lagi?". Daehyun menyapa kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lelah dari sofa ruang tamunya.

Televisi masih menyala dengan menampilkan acara musik. Namun saat ini sudah tidak menjadi perhatian Daehyun lagi.

Namja yang melemparkan diri disisinya lah yang menjadi perhatiannya.

Kecupan singkat didaratkan bibir tebal Daehyung ke kening berkeringat Youngjae.

"Apa yang menarik dari hari ini?". Tanya Daehyun seraya menarik tubuh Youngjae jatuh kepelukannya.

Youngjae memejamkan mata. Merasakan kenyamanan didada bidang yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Yeah, masalah besar dengan dosen pembimbing, hoobae yang kelewat keras berlatih dan yeah.. aku mengulang kembali tugas akhirku dari awal dan aku bahkan tak sanggup jika deadline dua bulan lagi". Youngjae bercerita panjang lebar tentang kesialannya hari ini.

Daehyun hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan kekasih manisnya itu.

Bagi mereka urusan rumah adalah urusan percintaan dan jika di kawasan kampus mereka adalah dosen dan mahasiswa.

"Mandilah dan kita makan malam diluar". Ucapan Daehyun disambut anggukan kecil dari Youngjae.

Dibukanya mata Daehyun dengan enggan, lantas ia melepas jaket yang membalut tubuh kurusnya beserta kaos yang sedikit basah oleh keringatnya.

Daehyun melirik sekilas.

Ia tau kebiasaan Youngjae.

Melepas kaosnya ditempat saat akan mandi dan begitu saja melempar bajunya tanpa mau memasukkan di keranjang cucian.

Kelakuan manja ini hanya akan terlihat saat mereka berdua.

Jangan harap melihat yang seperti ini di kampus. Never.

Daehyun memandang tubuh lelah disampingnya.

"Seksi..". Pikir Daehyun.

Ntah berasal dari mana pikiran itu, namun melihat tubuh half naked terkulai disofa tersebut secara otomatis membuat hormon kelelakian Daehyun bangkit.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan ini?"seru Daehyun.

Youngjae menoleh kepada Daehyun dan sontak ia duduk tegak di kursinya.

Bukan karena ucapan Daehyun, namun ia ingat jika ia masih melakukan kebiasaan ini maka hukuman menanti. Dan Youngjae mengerti hukuman macam apa yang akan ia peroleh malam ini mengingat senyum mengerikan dari bibir Daehyun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Air di dalam Bathtub itu sudah tak hangat saat Daehyun melempar Tubuh telanjang Youngjae ke dalamnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ronde kedua sedang berlangsung dan hal itu sudah membuat Youngjae lelah tingkat tinggi.

"Nghj hyungh.. aku nghh tak kuat lagih". Lenguhan bercampur rintihan keluar dari bibir pucat Youngjae.

Klimaks dua kali bagi Youngjae dan sekali bagi Daehyun sangat menyita banyak tenaganya.

Kaki Youngjae mengayun disisi kanan dan kiri bathtub itu.

Kejantanan panjang dan besar itu masih setia menghujam single hole pink milik Youngjae.

"Sshh ini hukumanmu baby, pertama karena tugas akhirmu dan kedua kebiasaan burukmu melempar pakaian sembarangan shh ahh shit! Nikmat Jae". Daehyun menikmati hole ketat Youngjae dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan dirahang Youngjae.

Suara kecipak air dan rintihan kenikmatan menguar dari dalam kamar mandi mewah itu.

"Akhh hyunghh nghha aku bersalah, maafkan aku tapi aahhh cukup". Rintihan itu masih terdengar dari bibir Youngjae yang semakin membiru. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan kedinginan.

Daehyun sengaja menulikan telinganya, ini adalah hukuman. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika hal itu membuat Youngjae pingsan.

"No baby.. holemu sangat nikmat hingga membuatku betah didalam sshh..". Hentakan kejantanan besar Daehyun sukses membuat tubuh Youngjae bergetar hebat merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana yang tertusuk benda tumpul itu.

Kejantanan Youngjae sudah menegang sempurna namun ia masih terabaikan disana.

Daehyun sengaja tak menyentuhnya namun ada sebuah pita merah cantik terbalut di ujung kepala kejantanan yang mendesak ingin klimaks.

"Ohh hyung sshh wanna come, please release it". Youngjae memohon agar ikatan dikejantanannya di buka. Youngjae tak ingin klimaks kering untuk ketiga kalinya.

Daehyun tak peduli.

Klimaksnya hampir sampai dan kejantanannya semakin cepat menusuk hole Youngjae. Bahkan Youngjae sudah mati rasa di bagian holenya.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Dipastikan nyeri di bagian bawahnya akan bertahan selama seminggu after having sex.

"Together baby.. ashh Jae.. akhh!". Daehyun menyemprotkan cairannya didalam hole Youngjae dan sebagian meluber bercampur air di bathtub itu.

Tak lupa ia melepas ikatan dikejantanan Youngjae.

"Akhh Hyung!". Teriakan penuh kelegaan itu terucap dari bibir Youngjae.

Cairannya sukses menyembur diperut manly Daehyun.

Daehyun masih menikmati rasa menyenangkan setelah klimaks saat matanya tertuju kepada namja yang dicintainya.

Matanya tertutup sempurna dan dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya.

Youngjae tertidur tepat setelah klimaksnya berakhir.

Daehyun lantas mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membersihkan tubuh mereka.

Digendongnya bridal style tubuh lelah Youngjae keluar kamar mandi.

Daehyun membaringkan tubuh naked Youngjae dikasur dan berbaring disampingnya. Tak lupa ia menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Mianhae.. aku terlalu keras padamu hari ini". Ucapan penyesalan itu terucap. Namun Youngjae tak dapat mendengarnya.

Daehyun tersenyum mengamati wajah ayu kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu takut tak bisa segera menikahimu Jae. Aku bahkan sangat ingin meresmikan hubungan kita sejak dulu". Jari Daehyun menyusuri setiap inci wajah Youngjae.

Tepat berhenti di bibir favoritnya dan segera Daehyun mengecupnya.

Lama ia mengecupnya. Meluapkan rasa bersalah dan ketakutannya tak bisa memiliki seutuhnya Youngjae.

Daehyun melepasnya saat ia merasakan Youngjae sedikit terganggu tidurnya.

Daehyun lantas memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan untuk tubuh Youngjae.

"Like a butterfly, kau indah, kau ku miliki, namun sangat sulit menjadikanmu benar-benar milikku nyonya Jung, kau selalu menunda pernikahan kita". Daehyun memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti Youngjae menuju dunia mimpi.

Berharap bermimpi untuk segera mengubah nama marga Youngjae. Hanya itu.

.

.

.

.

[End]


End file.
